Of the Moon
by InuyanaIris
Summary: Serene is not your typical half blood, she is the daughter of a human that was in the myths long ago but she has also been cursed by the Gods. At first when she sets foot into Camp Half Blood she is upset, then she meets Luke and everything changes... WARNING: Rated M for a reason! Violence, Sex, Language, reference to malexmale sex. You have been warned! LukeXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING! All rights reserved to Rick Riordan who created the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series. **

**A/N: So this is my new series "Of the Moon" which takes place a little bit before Lightning Thief. Sorry that this one is short I injured my right wrist and can't move it at all. Don't know when it will be better so yeah. Anyway enjoy! Please review, follow, and favorite this story. Also follow and favorite me for more fanfiction stories! ALSO go read my friend InuyashaRules6596's story Tide Pools which is in this universe as well and I will make reference to her OC who is featured in that story! Thanks! Love you all! ~ Iris**

* * *

Of the Moon Chapter 1:

My life was over, officially over. And it all started when my dad, who was supposed to be dead some thousand years ago, dropped me off at the edge of Camp Half Blood. How could this have happened? I didn't need to be here, but mom and dad thought it was a very lovely idea. So here I was with a bag of my things walking past some dragon and onto the grounds of CHB. A few campers who were walking around looked at me with questioning looks on their faces. I must have looked odd in my faded jeans, black long sleeved shirt, sunglasses, and floppy black hat on my head. But that didn't stop me from boldly staring at them as well while I walked past them all. It was overly hot out here, but I didn't let it show as I walked up to where Mr. D and Mr. Chiron were standing and talking.

I waited patiently, knowing that it was rude to interrupt old people when they were talking. Gods know that it might be their last breaths. Mr. D finally glanced over at me and sighed, obviously aggravated. "Oh joy, another brat to look after. How exciting. Chiron I leave her to you." He waved his hand that was holding his wine glass that instead of holding wine held water. The centaur looked down at me, finally, and smiled.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Serene Moonfeather. Lovely to meet you. Your father has told you who I am, yes?" He waited patiently and when I just nodded he beamed, calling over some blonde guy to show me to Hermes Cabin. "This is Luke; he'll be responsible for you until your mother claims you. Or if she doesn't then you will stay there while here at camp." And with that he left as well, leaving me alone with Luke. Of all the names in this world his parent(s) named him Luke, how wholly unceremonious or unique. He was average looking, with short blonde hair and blue eyes set in a skull with nice bone structure. His skin was slightly tanned as well, and he had muscular arms as well as legs. Not too muscular though, just in that slight way that said 'yea, I go to the gym and work out but I'm not a meat head or gym junky'. He extended his hand out for me to shake, and when I didn't take it he just nodded and turned away from me.

"Follow me. Over there's the training area. And then back here is the cabin." He yawned and walked up to a fairly nice building, but when we walked inside I was welcomed with screaming and bodies slamming into me as they all rushed outside. "Oh sorry about that, forgot that it was time for lunch." He laughed and pulled me out of the way. People walked past, saying their hello's to Luke as they passed by us. No one really paid attention to me, which was a relief. When I glanced up Luke was staring down at me curiously. "Well this is the cabin, your bed's all the way in the back. Put your stuff down and then we'll go to lunch okay?" I just nodded and walked to the back of the cabin, putting my bag down on the only empty bed. Looking around I noticed that the cabin was stuffed with beds and people's things. This looked a million times worse than my home when my brothers came back from their trips.

I followed Luke out and to where everyone was gathered to eat. The food looked good but not as good as what my mother or father cooked at home, but I took a plate anyway and walked over to the fire. When I scraped off half of my food into the fire everyone was surprised, probably because most of them didn't know about any of this before coming here. But I knew, of course I knew. I was one of the lucky ones who knew all about the Greek Gods and half-bloods. Everyone stood up and stared at me in disbelief as a silvery white full moon appeared over my head, then I heard the whispers of the campers. "She's a child of Artemis?!" They were saying, which made me laugh. A child of Artemis? Obviously these children were idiots if they thought I was a child of Artemis. Her symbol was completely different than my mothers, but I wasn't all that surprised that they didn't know of my mother. Everyone considered Artemis to be the Goddess of the moon and not my mother Selene, which was why she was barely hanging on to her life. My Uncle Helios was in worse shape than she was since he had no half-blood children to remember him, unlike my mother who had four of us to remember her.

"No, I am a child of Selene. My mother is the Goddess of the Moon and my father is Edymion, her mortal lover." I hissed at them, pulling off my big floppy hat. This revealed a pair of black cat ears, which twitched atop my head. "And since, as some may know, Edymion was forced into an eternal sleep by the great god Zeus in a jealous fit at my mother falling for a mortal… Well his sleep has been broken, about 30 years ago, when my eldest brother was born a curse was put onto the children of my mother and my father. We were to have cat ears, since cats are night creatures who watch the moon, and on a full moon we have been told that our hair turns silver. But we can't see if it is true since we are blind during this time as well. This is to punish us, so we can't worship our mother and sister Pandia in their glory. So no, I am not a child of the fake Moon Goddess Artemis. I am a child of Selene, the true Moon Goddess." I turned and stalked off, ignoring their cries of protests and the chaos that I created with my story. And the 'story' was entirely true, as unfair as it is to everyone involved. Only because of the fact that my mother found a way to awaken my father so she could have her lover back. Yet my father wondered why I hadn't wanted to come to this camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING! All rights reserved to Rick Riordan who created the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series. **

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 is finally up! So unfortunately I've been having some health issues and that is why this wasn't up awhile ago. But here it is! Hope you all like it! Can't wait to get to finishing the next chapter. Also! Remember to go read my friends story Tide Pools! Her OC Aero is going to be mentioned and slightly featured in this story later on so yay! Please to favorite, follow, and review this story! Also follow and favorite me if you want to. And when you review please let me know what's working and what's not so I can bring you all a story that you can enjoy from start to finish!**

* * *

_Of the Moon Chapter 2: _

Of course after you reveal something as huge as being cursed by the Gods people start to avoid you, which was a very nice change to them staring at me oddly. Now I could walk around camp without the floppy hats my mother bought me to hide my ears, which made it a little less hot. I was now forced to wear one of their camp T-shirts over my long sleeved tops, which I didn't like very much. The shirts were orange and loud like the camp itself as well as very itchy. Itchy I could deal with but this orange was very awful. Over my black shirt I looked like a reject Halloween pumpkin which totally sucked. But apparently I had to wear this stupid shirt.

I wandered around most of the time alone, or if anyone followed me around it was mostly Luke. When I asked why he said he was supposed to since he was the head of the Hermes Cabin. "Well feel free then to walk along side me, Luke." I grumbled and stretched my arms out in front of me. He came up next to me and then sat down on a mossy rock along the side of the lake. I sat down next to him on the ground next to the rock and watched the water lap at the edge of the lake. My mind started to wander to when my dad had taken my brothers and I out to the lake near our home, I had been ten years old at the time and my father had dressed me in a little Lion King bathing suit my mother had picked up in New York City. My brothers got to wear plain swim trunks, but I was stuck wearing a frilly green, purple, and blue one-piece. Of course my brothers teased me for wearing it, as they always did for wearing girly clothing.

That was probably why I favored the more gender-neutral clothing I mostly wore, with the exception of dresses on the hottest days of summer. I insisted each time my mother took me out dress shopping to pick out my own dresses, lest she stick me in the most hideous and girliest things in the entire store. Mostly I wore knee length white or light blue dresses that were loose and flowy so I could maximize the cool feeling to counteract the hot, moist air of summer. My thoughts were interrupted by Luke tapping my right shoulder, a frown slightly pulling down the corners of his mouth. "Are you listening? I've been babbling here for a few minutes now about the weather and you're completely ignoring me." He sighed and looked away from me. "I understand if you're content with being anti-social but please at least try to humor me here. I don't want you to feel alone, okay? I think we have a lot in common." He smirked slightly and turned back towards me. "Don't you agree?"

"Huh…?" I asked, totally confused. Was I like him? I doubted it. If anything Luke and I were completely different! He was a sun loving, tan, Adonis-like, muscle dude! Whereas I was a pale little night blooming flower… With cat ears. "Wait… You and I have a lot in common? HAHA! Well that's laughable! We couldn't be more different, honestly. You're a son of Hermes; I'm a daughter of Selene… You're the son of a never-forgotten God while I'm the daughter of one who's dying slowly. We are like the sun and the moon, oh wait that's an insult to my family! We are like water and fire, totally different."

"Yes, but when you put water and fire together they make beautiful steam. Am I right? Anyway don't get TOO hung up over our differences. Let's look at what's the same… You are here at camp, and so am I. I'm in Hermes cabin, and so are you. Hmm… What else… OH! Can you swim? I can swim. Do you like cats? Because I really like cats." He joked, patting me atop the head.

"IS THAT SOME KIND OF PATHETIC JOKE?! I SHOULD CLOBBER YOU FOR THAT!" I screamed and jumped up, punching him right in the face. He reeled back and fell off of the rock, his legs flailing up in the air pathetically. He shouted and clambered back up to a sitting position, scowling.

"Yeah, you're right. We are different." He hissed, standing up. "In fact! We are so different that maybe you shouldn't even bother looking at me anymore! And don't bother sitting with the rest of us for meals!" He shouted before storming off. Fine, I didn't want to eat meals with these brats anyway. Stupid children, most of them being children of that damned God Apollo who stole my uncle's rightful throne. Oh but of course he doesn't REALLY want to be God of the Sun, he just wants the perks! Namely the chariot! My uncle would NEVER just want to be anything for the perks. Hmph! But of course the other half of these brats were children of Aphrodite, who scowl and croon at me like deranged birds. The only things I like about Aphrodite is her fashion sense and the fact that she said she'd help me find a boyfriend. That's it. The boyfriend thing I would probably have to call in sooner or later, if she didn't push me in his direction soon. That was one of the reasons I tolerate being here, because she told me my soul mate (if you believe in those) was here. Hopefully I found him soon so I could see if we actually clicked, then I could leave here and never return.

I kicked a rock into the lake and stood up, turning away from the water just in time to be pushed right into it by a horde of campers. "AH!" I cried and wiped water off of my face. My ears flattened against my head and I whimpered. The kids paid me no mind as they rushed into the water, screeching like banshees as they splashed around in the water. I got up quickly and ran off, my clothes soaking wet and clinging to me. Well this turned out to be an awful day, and it was all Luke's fault.


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING! All rights reserved to Rick Riordan who created the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series. **

**A/N: So yay chapter 3! Thank you so much for continually reading this story, and keep up with the feedback! Love you all! ~ Iris**

* * *

_Of the Moon Chapter 3:_

So apparently those in Hermes cabin didn't understand the meaning of PERSONAL SPACE. They literally live on top of each other which is so annoying that I just want to scream. And most of the time I do just that, scream. I found this little cave where I can scream and cry without anyone hearing me. Most of my time was now spent in this little cave, and no one ever bothers me while I'm in this little cave. I can do whatever the hell I want and no one is around to sneer at me. But then again I kind of missed being around everyone, I would try to show up to all of the meals but every time the other campers would look at me oddly. And even Luke brought up the fact that I seemed to go 'missing' a lot lately. "So… I mean you can't just do any of this anymore, Serene. I'm sorry but we're worried about you. All you do is disappear for hours at a time. And just last week you were gone for three days!" Three days? What was he talking about?! I shook my head and laughed bitterly.

"You must be going insane. Three days? No way! I didn't go away for THAT long and if I did I wouldn't have come back!" I sneered and pushed him away from me. "I wouldn't have come back. I HATE it here! This place is SO STUPID! These shirts!" Hissing, I tore the orange monstrosity from my body and held it out to him as if it had bitten me. "These shirts are HORRIFIC! I feel that by wearing it I… UCK! That I'm just ASKING for trouble! The rules? The rules here are laughable! 'You can only be put in a proper cabin if your Godly parent claims you'? How idiotic is that! You all are just ASKING for them to ignore you!" I screamed and pushed against his chest, hot tears streaming down my face. Indeed I knew who my mother was, she had raised me, but I kept thinking about a boy I'd met a long time ago. A bitter little boy whose father hadn't claimed him at all. The boy had no one, since his mother had tragically passed away in a car accident. He was poor and living on the streets, but my mother wouldn't let him live with us. The boy had tied sometime during the winter months, I had found him in the woods behind my home when I went to bring him food. I had HATED my mother for months, almost an entire year, while I grieved for my friend.

Luke stared at me, dumbfounded, then burst out laughing. "I see. So even though your mother, the Goddess Selene, raised you… You hate it here? Didn't she get you ready for this? Ha! No? Doesn't surprise me." He chuckled and took one of my hands off of his chest. "Now Serene… You're a really nice girl. Well… You're not but you have the potential to be. Let me show you just how much potential you have." He whispered and pulled me towards some of the other campers. "Now try to be nice, they only know you as that bitch who's cursed. If they don't warm up to your right away don't be upset, they just are kinda… Well a lot of them don't want to anger their parents." He smiled down at me and patted the top of my head before slipping that hand behind one of my ears, scratching at it lightly.

"I-I'm not a cat!" I hissed, trying to pull away from his hand. But that damned hand found its way back to my ear, and started really scratching it. I whimpered happily, loving it. I definitely loved getting my ears scratched, it was an odd trait that went along with the look in that awful way that my brothers and I wish it hadn't. Cats, we sometimes acted like cats. To simply put it not only did the Gods give us cat ears, they actually gave us cat traits. Sometimes you could find one of us chasing a little toy on the floor, or a pen light… And other times you could find us purring in a window, basking in the glow of the sun. We hated it, absolutely HATED IT. It made us feel very unsuperior as well as like animals.

"Really? You're not a cat?" He joked and shoved me towards the other campers. I stumbled along and they glanced up at me, frowning.

"Do you need something Serene?" One girl asked, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. Obviously she was a daughter of Aphrodite, you could tell from the way she looked as well as from her attitude.

"No… I mean umm… Hi. What's up?" I felt stupid especially since I'd never really talked to anyone but my family, and now well Luke. The others blinked at me and stepped a few inches away from me. The girl stayed though, frowning.

"Nothing… We're all just standing here talking about plans for after camp. Are you umm… Are you going home? Most of us go home which means this place is mostly a ghost town except for the few that are here year round, such as Luke and Annabeth." So Luke stayed here year round… Interesting, I didn't really believe he would since he seemed more of an outside of camp kind of person. Then again it made sense somehow.

"Oh umm… No I didn't plan on leaving… My dad wanted me to stay, so I could socialize with other Demigods." I frowned, looking down at the ground. My father wanted me to make friends with people that weren't family, which was difficult when you weren't always around other Demigods since I couldn't just be myself. Even now I wasn't being myself, I was trying to be shy little girl instead of the spit fire take no prisoners chick my brothers had helped me become. And I bet that if they were here with me I'd be able to be who I really wanted all of the time and not get roped into situations such as this by a blonde Adonis type who thought he could 'help' me make friends. As if I needed his help!

"Oh well that's nice… Anyway we all have to go so umm… Bye!" They hurriedly walked off and I sighed. Luke walked over to me and smiled.

"Well that seemed to go well!" Of course he would think so because obviously he didn't see what I saw. He saw two girls talking while I saw an awkward conversation between two girls that wouldn't get along even if you tied them together. I glared up at him and hmphed.

"No. No it didn't go well at all." I hissed and stalked off. He was such an idiot! A total ignoramus with no brain in that pretty head of his. Nice to look at but nothing inside his head. He followed after me and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him.

"I take it you're not used to any of this. What did your parents do, lock you in a tower up until this point?" He joked, but in fact it was mostly true. I had been isolated my entire life, that's why I wasn't ANY good at this. My brothers had run off when they were old enough, traveling around the country and then when they all had saved up enough they traveled Europe. I wanted to do that too but instead my parents shoved me in here so they didn't lose ALL of their little ducklings. I looked up at Luke and saw him beaming that perfectly white smile down at me. Before I knew it he was leaning down and our lips were almost touching. My breath hitched and I closed my eyes, my heart pounding in my chest. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears, drowning out everything else. A hand rested on my hip but then was gone.

I opened my eyes but Luke wasn't there, no one was there. This made me feel awful, unwanted. I had let my guard down and this happened. How could I let this happen?! I stalked off towards Hermes Cabin and found Luke pacing outside, so of course I went over to him. My hands balled up into fists and I stalked over to him, raising and undoing one of my fists. Before he could react I smacked him across the face. "ASSHOLE!" I screamed and pushed him down into the dirt, his eyes wide and staring at me in disbelief. I wasn't going to be a china doll, I was going to be the royal bitch I knew I was and I'd make sure he would never forget not to mess with me. He braced himself for the worst, but I wasn't going to hit him. No, instead I pulled him up and kissed him forcefully then pushed him away again and stalked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING! All rights reserved to Rick Riordan who created the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series.  
**

**A/N: Yay Chapter 4! I've been working really hard to update more often, but seriously LIFE. It sucks, but anyway here's chapter 4 so hope you enjoy! There's some fluff so yay! Fluff! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite this story (as well as follow and favorite me). Love you all! ~ Iris**

* * *

_Of the Moon Chapter 4:_

I was hanging out in my secret spot when Luke found me. He was dressed in his camp T-Shirt and jeans. I was dressed in a black long sleeved V-neck and purple jeans. He glanced me up and down with a frown on his face. Obviously he didn't approve of my outfit, but I liked it. He scowled at me before sitting down. "So this is where you've been hiding." He sighed. "Cool place, if you enjoy caves." I started laughing and he looked at me strangely.

"Yeah I guess I do like caves. They make me feel so at home." I looked at him, obviously joking. His face was as handsome as ever but there was something different about him that I just couldn't put my finger on. Maybe he parted his hair differently or something today, but there was something different or wrong about Luke. He looked down at me and smirked. I smiled sweetly up at him and then yawned.

"I take it you're tired." He laughed and picked me up. Now I was blushing furiously. Shit why did he have to do that? Luke took me back to Hermes Cabin and dumped me onto my bed. Someone had cleaned up my bed and the area around it. I smiled at that. It was probably Luke, he had done it once before already when I had snuck off to my lovely little cave. I snuggled into the warm bed, loving the comfy feeling of this bed. Before it had been an over-used lump, so obviously someone had switched out my mattress with a new one. "Enjoying the new mattress, Serene?" Luke asked, smiling down at me. My ears twitched and I blushed even more, my face now on fire. He must have changed out the mattress as well as cleaned my bed up. That was so sweet of him!

"Yeah, thank you." I purred, smiling. "Now I'll actually be able to sleep." He laughed at that. His laugh was so cute, it was that sort of laugh that infected an entire room so that everyone laughed with you. I didn't have one of those laughs, I had a laugh that was awkward and noisy but right now I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Your laugh is really cute, Serene." He smiled. My laugh, cute? Now he was just trying to flatter me. I shook my head and looked away from him. No, my laugh wasn't cute. He was just lying to me. "No seriously!" He laughed again, smiling even more now. Luke sat down on the edge of my bed and tickled the bottom of my bare feet which made me giggle. His smile spread, finally reaching his eyes. I sat up and we collided in a fit of bodies, his lips meeting mine in a hungry passion. We connected, finally, and it felt oh so good. His fingers tangled in my long hair, pulling my head closer to his. The doors clanked open and we both jumped a part, not wanting anyone else to see this. But of course we always had the cave where we could do a whole lot of kissing, if you could call what we were just doing kissing. It was more like two dogs attacking a piece of meat, and the meat was each others lips.

Our faces were both burning and he got up off of my bed. "Yes umm… Thank you again Luke for the bed." My voice was now cold, all emotion drained from it. He cringed and nodded, walking off. I lie back down on my new bed and sulked, upset that we had had to stop kissing. His lips had been so succulent and moist, slightly wet. He had just started to French kiss me, but now that was done for at least for now. A boy walked in a little later with Luke guiding him to the only new open beds which was closer to the door than mine was. I frowned, why did this new kid get a better bed than I did? My ears twitched in annoyance and I turned back over on my bed so my back was to all of them. The new boys name was Percy Jackson. That was such a stupid name but whatever, as long as he was happy with it. Luke walked past my bed, kicking one of the posts and smiling at me slightly. I just shook my head and got out of bed. Obviously I wasn't going to get any sleep with all of Hermes Cabin converging in the cabin at one time. The walk to the Big House was uneventful and Chiron was just coming out as I walked up. "Is there an issue, Serene?" He was the only person other than Luke who tried to be friendly with me, and that was probably because he had to.

"Is there a bed I can sleep in?" I looked up at him, my ears flattening against my head.

"A bed? But Serene you have a bed in Hermes." Chiron sighed and frowned down at me, now that smile of his was gone. Of course. I sighed and shook my head.

"I know but Mr. Chiron the cabin is really noisy and cramped, I can't sleep." My voice was pleading now, a horrible squeaking noise.

"I'm sorry Serene but there isn't another place for you to go." He sighed and patted my head gently. So he wasn't against me, he just was bound by the Gods rules.

"Can't you build a Selene Cabin? There isn't just me, there's my brothers as well. There would be people to live in the cabin." My voice was pleading again. My brothers didn't really want to be here but if it meant I'd get out of Hermes Cabin I'd beg and plead for my brothers to join me here.

"I'll speak with Dionysus about that, he can ask the other Gods what they think. Your mother isn't on the Council, is she?"

"No… They're just waiting for her to give up on this life and fade away." I frowned, thinking about that made me upset. Mother didn't deserve to fade away, no matter what. Neither did my Uncle, he was trying desperately to stay alive. So far, from the last Iris Message I got from my brother Axel, he had one baby with a woman he had met in New York and another on the way. He was trying feverishly to pop out a few children to remember him, so he could regain some of the power he used to have. I myself couldn't wait to see the look on Apollo's and Artemis's faces when my mother and uncle took back their rightful places as the true Moon Goddess and Sun God.

"I'm sorry for that as well. I'll still talk to Dionysus about it, for now please go back and stay in Hermes Cabin." I just nodded and walked off. Luke was waiting outside for me when I walked up.

"Ready to go to dinner?" He smiled sweetly at me, I nodded and smiled back at him. I was really hungry and needed a distraction from all of this sadness.

"Yeah I'm ready, let's go." We walked together, our hands grazing each others. This was so sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING! All rights reserved to Rick Riordan who created the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series.**

**WARNING! This chapter contains talk of a character with AIDS, if you do not want to read about a character with AIDS then either skip over that part or do not read this chapter! **

**A/N: So now we get introduced to the three brothers. Yay! Fun! Remember to review, favorite, and follow this story if you like it okay? Love you all! ~ Iris**

* * *

_Of the Moon Chapter 5:_

A few weeks had passed since I asked Chiron for a cabin of my own and so far he hasn't gotten back to me. Of course it didn't help that stupid Percy Jackson was THE son of Poseidon and then got a Quest and THEN! That quest turned out to be getting back Zeus's lightning bolt which mysteriously vanished. As if Percy Jackson could steal such a huge important object like that! Spare me. And worst part was that Luke started to get really distant. We did spend time together and it always ended up with us kissing but then he'd remember that he had to do something, regarding helping out Percy fucking Jackson, and would leave. Percy Jackson was ruining my life!

True the kid didn't mean to be so needy but I mean come on! He could handle himself in regards to Greek 'Mythical' creatures. Yes he was doing a very important job for us all so our Godly parents would be able to trust us again. Of course my mother trusted my brothers and I since she raised us herself. Maybe that's all these kids were missing, the love of their Godly parent and their human parent. Most of them probably felt unloved by their God parent, unlike me, so they lashed out in other ways. Someone who just felt unloved by their God parent must have stolen the Lightning bolt!

Luke walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hey there you, what're you thinking about?" He stared down at me, smiling.

"Nothing really, just you." I smiled, the lie coming easily. Now I had stooped so low as to lie to Luke. What a horrible person I was.

"Oh really?" He smiled and kissed my forehead. This is what I seemed to miss, these sweet moments between us. I glanced away at him and frowned, my head was splitting. This only ever happened when my brothers were around, we had that effect on each other. In the distance I heard whooping and hollering followed by screams. Luke and I stood up, pulling away from each other. I started running in the direction of the screams and stopped dead when I saw the unmistakable flames coming from not only the Big Three Cabins but Apollo and Artemis's as well. Three figures emerged from the flames of Artemis's cabin, little smirks on their faces. These figures were none other than my brothers.

"Hello dear sister!" Axel cooed, throwing his arms around my neck. He was shorter than me with obsidian hair that was down past his shoulders and jade green eyes that were slit like a cats, his ears were slightly floppy and turned outward instead of forward like a normal cats ears. Axel was absolutely adorable and energetic even if he had AIDS. One bad encounter ruined his life, but he never let that stop him from having a good time. Axel was wearing a simple black cloak with a red shirt and black trousers underneath.

"Serene." A very masculine voice stated simply, stepping forward and prying Axel off of me. Jasper was everything Axel wasn't, masculine, tall, and punk. His eyes were gold and slit like a cats just like Axels, but his hair was an inky black color that was spikey and piecy and framed his face in a classic scene/emo hairdo. Jasper's fingernails were painted black and he smelled like cigarettes, which wasn't out of the ordinary for him. He had on knee high boots with brown laces as well as ribbed skinny jeans. His jewelry was a skull necklace layered on top of a black rosarybead-escu cross necklace. Jasper finished off his punk rock look with a white and brown checkered tank under a skin tight black jacket with a fur collar. He was wearing a fur wrist cuff and brown x-shaped leather bracelet, with three silver hoops and two black stud earrings in his left black cat ears. Jasper wore make-up as well, simple smudgy/smoky eyeliner and eye shadow on his eyes. His outfit, as he always said about all of the clothing he wore, was a real 'f-you' to religion and the Gods.

Jasper gave me a gentle squeeze and then smiled happily. Then the last figure stepped up and I reached my arms out for him. Lucian was the oldest and by far the most put together in a black Russian-esc jacket with a cream colored fur lined hood, underneath he wore a simple black t-shirt that said "Moon King" in silvery script and black jeans. His eyes were golden like Jasper's only lighter, almost a light golden yellow color. He kept his hair in a short style that was slightly shaggy but in a clean way. His ears were perked up, listening to everything. Lucian pulled me into a tight embrace before pulling away. "What did you guys… Do…?" I asked, frowning and looking around at the flaming mess that they obviously did. Campers were running with buckets of water and other water carrying things to put out the fires. I felt awful, people lived in two out of the five cabins even if one of those cabins was now empty with Percy gone.

"We're destroying the man!" Axel yelled, pumping his fists in the air. He looked completely ridiculous doing that and obviously Jasper had told him to do this since he was laughing off to the side of Axel.

"We came here to burn down the Cabins of those who oppress us!" Jasper yelled out, also pumping his fists in the air. Lucian rolled his eyes at them and then smiled down at me.

"Now they will have to make us cabins to stay in, Serene." Lucian said simply, stepping away from me. Everyone was now looking at us, but especially at me. The look in their eyes said it all 'you will pay for this'. I had wanted my brothers to be here with me, and now that they were they were ruining everything. Even Luke was looking at me differently. He frowned down at me, disappointment in his eyes. Shit this was bad.


End file.
